


Holiday Mishaps

by luvrmin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidents, Broken Bones, But Becky loves her anyways, Charlotte is a brat in this, Charlotte is very dependent on Becky, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/F, Ice Skating, Out of Character, Plot Twists, Supportive Becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: Three times that Charlotte hurts herself during Christmas time and needs the support of Becky to get through the injuries.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Holiday Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of christmas-y themed prompts to write for this month, since christmas is my favorite holiday alongside Halloween, so we'll see just how many of them i actually sit my lazy ass down to write :')  
> (if any of the physical traits are incorrect, please let me know thanks!)

The first time Charlotte Flair had sustained an injury around Christmas was when her girlfriend Becky thought it would be a lovely idea to go ice skating. She was against the idea merely because she was incredibly unbalanced, but she went for the girl that she loved because she knew that was one of her favorite things to do with her father, whom she lost when she was only the young age of 10. When they got to the rink, she ignored the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she allowed her girl to excitedly pull her inside the warm building and throw a pair of ice skates into her unsteady hands. She had a very bad feeling that something bad was going to happen as soon as she hit the ice, but she went anyway, because she loved to see Becky smile more than anything else in the world around her and she couldn't bare to be the thought of why the bright eyed redhead would be upset, especially around a holiday that was so difficult for her to cope through every year since she had lost him. Once she had slipped her feet into the skates, she had a hard time lacing them up, so the shorter girl kneeled on her knees to tightly tie the shoes to her feet and she felt her heart swell at the sweet gesture. Becky knew of her clumsiness, so she allowed her to be a sort of support pillar for her taller girlfriend once they joined the mass of people skating in different directions on the solid ice. However, she let her go for a mere moment to secure the laces of the skates and the next thing that filled her ears was a loud crash. She looked to her left and saw the blonde laying on the ice, her left leg bent at an odd angle.

"Holy shit Charlie!" She exclaimed, leaning down to gently help her off of the ice and throw her tanned arm over her shoulder so that she could safely leave the rink with her in tow. They spent the rest of the night in the hospital, where it was determined that Charlotte had broken her leg in three different places. Once the doctors had left them to their own devices, Becky sat in the chair next to the bed, holding her hand as she ranted and raved about how she would never go ice skating again and about how much she hated snow in general.

"You got me into this mess, you have to take care of me." She stated, crossing her arms as she looked at the younger girl, who just rolled her eyes and accepted the request with a hearty laugh.

"I fucking hate Christmas." She huffed as she looked out the window diagonal from her bed, watching as snowflakes drifted past the pane and down to the earth to find a temporary home. Becky just laughed once again and rested her head next to their intertwined hands and Charlotte deeply sighed, cursing Christmas once again inside of her head.

The second time Charlotte had been hurt around Christmas was the night before the holiday itself. Her and Becky had been extremely unprepared and had forgotten to put up their tree until last minute and they were hurriedly finishing the final preparations on their Christmas tree, which was decorated beautifully no thanks to the creative redhead who loved to express herself every way she possibly could, especially around special holidays such as Christmas. Becky had ran down to the basement to grab some more ornaments she wanted to hang from the branches, which left her on the ladder, trying to make the star look straight on top. Her leg aching reminded her of the mishap that had occurred around last Christmas and she rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the star before she could get even more irritated and upset about how the situation had played out. She fixed the star once again and tilted her head to see if it looked better than it had previously, and she was furious to see that it looked even more messed up than it was a few minutes ago. Throwing her hands up, she started down the ladder backwards but she missed the third step, which sent her toppling down the ladder backwards and nearly bringing the tree down with her. She landed on her wrist with a sick crack and she screamed out, cradling her surely broken wrist to her chest.

"Charlotte?? Everything okay up there?" She heard Becky ask and she could only groan out in pain at the question. She moved into a sitting position and avoided looking at her wrist, which was sure to be disgusting as she felt it was.

"Why the hell does this ALWAYS happen to me?" She shouted, hitting the floor with her good hand, her fingers curled up into a tight fist. She heard footsteps coming up from the basement and she turned her head to see the shorter girl in her line of vision with an overflowing box of ornaments of all different shapes and sizes. She threw them down on the floor in front of her however, when she saw Charlotte sitting on the floor, cradling her wrist to her chest.

"Shit, how do you always manage to hurt yourself when I'm not with you?" She said, kneeling next to her and trying to look at her wrist, which she was sure she saw bone peeking out of. She didn't say anything to the blonde though, she didn't want to freak her out even more, so she helped her to her feet and led them out to their small car, driving as fast as she could to the hospital down the street from them. They spent another long night at the hospital, the routine being the exact same as it had been the year prior, with Charlotte cursing Christmas and Becky just laughing at how adorable she was.

The final time Charlotte had found herself hurt around Christmas was after an explosive fight she had had with her now ex girlfriend. She had found out from mutual friends that Becky didn't want to be with her anymore, which led to a heated confrontation and a very drunk Charlotte piling into the car she had bought a few months back and speeding away from the small apartment they had shared for over a year now. It was snowing heavily, which made vision limited for her, but she didn't care. She knew she had made a bad decision and that she should return back to the apartment and curl up in the bed to sleep off the alcohol, but she was persistent, and sped up her driving in an attempt to get to an old friends house by morning. She was so preoccupied with the radio that she didn't see the semi truck heading straight towards her car but by the time she had noticed it, it was too late for her. The two vehicles collided head on and she felt the pain before she knew it. She had veered to the side of the road at the impact and she looked down to see the steering wheel had embedded itself into her chest. She heard voices but she couldn't register the words. She turned her head weakly to the passenger seat, where she could faintly see a memory of Becky singing to a Beatles song as they flew down the highway after she had visited her mother for her birthday. She smiled feebly as her bloodied fingertips found the fabric of the seat, and her eyes closed for the last time as she succumbed to her injuries. It didn't take long for Becky to find out about what had happened to her ex girlfriend, and she was utterly devastated when she figured out the time frame that it had happened. The cops informed her that it was quick, and that she had died on impact, even though they knew the poor girl had suffered before she finally found the peace they hoped that she was searching for. She had always been there when Charlotte had found herself getting hurt because of her clumsiness, and the one time that she wasn't, she had lost her forever. Christmas after that was never the same, but she made sure to do clumsy things that resulted in a non intense injury every year to honor the girl that she had loved with her whole entire heart, and the one person she knew she would love for the rest of whatever life she had left for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your kudos and comments, because feedback keeps me going. hope everyone is well x.  
> (note: we all know charlotte would be more responsible then getting out and driving drunk, i just needed a sad way to end this story pls don't hate me thanku)


End file.
